


The Princess and the Pauper

by Emooly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: This is a oneshot about Ruby and Sapphire. I have always been fascinated by Garnet and how they fused to make such a beautiful character. This is kind of my interpretation of Keystone Motel and The Answer with switching POVs. Enjoy!





	

Ruby POV -

Ruby remembered how she felt when she first laid eyes on her Sapphire. She was flawless, beautiful, absolutely breathtaking in every single aspect. From her sky blue hair to her flowing, cerulean gown and to her demure aura - everything about her cooled down Ruby's inclined conflagration into an ember. But why was she pissing her off so much right now? Just yesterday it seemed as if their relationship was untouchable: they fused as Garnet and synergized both in battle but also in their communication. And then it all went crashing down when that damned Pearl tricked her and Sapphire into fusing to become Sardonyx. Why should she have to cater to Pearl's weird emotional issues? Why does she and Sapphire always have to make her feel complete because of her pointless obsession with that Rose Quartz soldier? It doesn't make any sense. And now Sapphire is asking her to "calm down" because she was "over-reacting" about an issue that "cannot be fixed". Of course it could! The solution was simple: never fuse with Pearl ever again since she was always looking out for herself and pulling these kinds of stunts. She couldn't even bear to look at the gem at this point. How could she? How could she? She basically used her friendship with Garnet to her own advantage - so she could feel happy and powerful because she can never experience those emotions on her own. It was absolutely unacceptable! Just despicable. She felt so disgusted.

Ruby was now pacing back and forth under the compact, community pool of Keystone Motel, heaving deep, impatient sighs and folding her arms across her chest. And now she feels guilty because she was ignoring Sapphire. Of course she loves her - her dedication to Sapphire was relentless and unwavering - it will never change regardless of those bumps in the road, no matter how frustrating and impossible they were. Like this one, for example. Ugh! Why can't she just apologize first?! She hated it when they fought, because she always felt absolutely terrible for leaving her alone for an extended period of time. But right now, there was just too much icky emotion and unbreakable barriers between the two that they can't even hold an ordinary conversation before breathing down each other's necks.

The angry red gem decided to leave the pool, which was already mostly vaporization at this point in time anyways. She walked out of the parking lot, and perched herself on a petite verdant hill that overlooked the forest and night sky before her. Ruby reminds herself to inhale, hold her breath, count to ten, then exhale, just like Sapphire would always tell her to do whenever she would get irritated or mad over every little thing. When she finished her breathing exercise, she sighed, rested her head in her hand, and played with a stray piece of grass beside her foot, twirling it around her finger. Maybe she should apologize… she was overreacting a little bit now that she thought it through. Damn her - no matter what happens, Sapphire could always find a way to quell her anger, even if they weren't directly speaking to each other.

When they first met, Ruby almost couldn't believe who was in front of her: this gorgeous, refined aristocratic gem has taken notice of her. She, a lowly commoner foot soldier would cater to her every need in regards to security measures of the diamond authority. Sometimes, they would lock gazes and exchange glances. But that was just it. A very superficial, unimportant relationship that Ruby thought Sapphire cared little to nothing about despite how much she admired her. Not only was she beautiful on the inside out, but was also very kind to everyone around her. It was a quality that Ruby deeply appreciated… but she could never have told her in person of course. Yet all hesitation, any reluctance at all went down the drain the moment the rebels attacked. Now that was a story worth telling, Ruby chuckled quietly to herself.

Sapphire POV -

It has already been decided. The fates have dictated this, and now there's no turning back. Sapphire sighed. She and Ruby will be mad at each other for quite a while before anything returns back to its normal state. Of course there is a small chance that they will work something out after having a discussion, but at this point, she was so exhausted. She was sick and tired of fusing and unfusing with Pearl, and fighting on and off with Ruby. She just wanted to become Garnet again and make it all better, but how could she? She already dug her own grave when she refused to acknowledge that Pearl hurt her when she used her. Because it doesn't matter, right? Time will heal all wounds, and the future will always react to the past. She can do very little to change anything, so investing so much emotion is a waste of time. It is inefficient, ineffective, and frankly tiresome. Just as usual.

Sapphire looked around her surroundings, lifting her bangs so she could see a little bit better. The entire motel room was covered in a sheet of ice. Oops. It always happened like this… whenever Sapphire suppressed her feelings, she became cold to her environment. She didn't want to accept the opinions and offerings of others because the future was already set in stone, right?

She and Ruby would fight sometimes, just like any other normal, healthy couple would. They were usually so trivial and insignificant that she would forget about what they were even arguing about after a few hours. But this one, it was different. It involved one of the crystal gems, Pearl. She considered her one of her closest and dearest friends. She was also in disbelief that someone she trusted would betray her like that… but now that she mulls it over, there was nothing really that she could do to stop it. Even when they first met, Sapphire knew that Pearl was in love with the confident, commanding quartz soldier who was Rose. She empowered her, inspired her, made her feel big and strong and capable of doing anything in the world, really. But when Rose married Greg and decided to give up her physical form to give life and consciousness to Steven, it shattered Pearl. She became different, hostile. She no longer had that air of self-assurance that she did before, which was when she and Ruby took over the leadership position of the crystal gems as Garnet. And when she finally decided to fuse, Pearl jumped at the opportunity almost immediately. She was so desperate to feel happy… to feel complete again. Sapphire clenched her hands into hardened fists.

But she still shouldn't have done that. No matter how she tried to assess the situation from all different perspectives and consider the feelings of other gems, it didn't matter. Pearl could have worked through her problems in more positive, productive ways. Maybe Ruby had a point after all. She now felt terrible about giving her the cold shoulder and not helping her through her anger earlier. She was right when she said that it was their job as Garnet to give freedom to the other crystal gems in their choices and decisions, but to step in when they interfered with the well-beings of others.

A few tears began to well up in her eye as she quickly rubbed them away with the back of her hand. She always liked it better when Ruby did that… she hurriedly batted away the thought and shook her head. There was no point in thinking about that now… God! Why does she always do that? Suppress her feelings about the present because there was simply "no point". She couldn't even feel what she wanted to feel because that was how she was conditioned to think and process situations. And now she's getting all technical again, as if her reactions were facts and figures instead of actual emotions.

Ruby always encouraged her to think over and express her feelings despite what other gems may think, because they belonged to her, and her only. They were personal, consistent entities that she should have control over, and no one else. The day the rebels (Or Rose and Pearl for lack of better word) attempted to attack Blue Diamond and banish her from the Earth was the first time Sapphire first gave her undivided attention to the love of her life. Ruby was always one of the more unfocused foot soldiers in the diamond authority. It always seemed like she wasn't always mentally there, she was concentrating on something else at the time. Now that she thought about it, she was most likely staring at her and quickly looking away before they even knew each other. That prospect made her giggle. But only a little bit. Pearl and Rose were able to poof entire squadrons of ruby soldiers before Pearl made her advance toward Sapphire. That was when Ruby leapt toward her in order to shield her, and in that moment, they fused. It was the most intense, magical, strange, and confusing time of her life. Sapphire has never fused with another gem before, typically aristocratic gems held for themselves. Fusion was mostly a tactic used by fighter gems to become stronger, like the ruby soldiers, for example. But this time, it felt so so right. Like every planet in the star system aligned and this was what was meant to be for her. She couldn't imagine herself being or fusing with anyone else because of the way that Ruby made her feel.

Ruby POV -

Ruby tried to recollect what it felt like to fuse with Sapphire - she was absolutely starstruck. At last, her dream to be with Sapphire was fulfilled, but she didn't know it happened so quickly, and so literally either. But there they were, as Garnet. Ruby always felt as if she fueled the fiery, assertive part of Garnet's personality whereas Sapphire contributed to the intuitive, thoughtful side. The first few moments of Garnet was reticent, unsure. They didn't even know if what they were doing was correct - it almost felt as if they were waiting for the pending approval and acceptance of the gems around them.

How could a Ruby and a Sapphire fuse like that? she would hear a court member whisper.

What would Blue Diamond think about this? she would listen to another bystander whisper.

Then they took what they formed, what they had, and ran with it. They ran as far as they possibly could, bolting into an isolated, woodland area. Away from all the stares, from the judgment. She tried to remember the thoughts that went through her head and the feelings that she had.

Fear. Anxiety. Unsureness. Confusion. Love. Happiness.

There were so many mixed feelings that she didn't really know which one she should have chosen. But she didn't have to. She chose Sapphire. It was the spur of the moment, it was messy, and it most definitely wasn't perfect. But it didn't have to be. It was real, and it was beautiful the way it was. They would unfuse, fuse. Dance, sing, and talk about everything under the sun. Gosh, what did they even talk about? Relationships, being a soldier, being a noble, the cosmos, the diamond authority, love, life, freedom, Earth.

Those memories always warmed Ruby up. They were tucked in the safety of her heart for a while, but whenever she would bring them back up, everything in her world would feel as if they were pieced together again. Because that was how Sapphire made her feel. Maybe that was how Rose made Pearl feel.

Shaking her head violently, she ambled back to the motel room. She still shouldn't have done that.

Sapphire POV -

The next morning was very difficult. Sapphire already despised it whenever she and Ruby were unfused. But today in particular was so hard. Ruby ignored her when they first woke up. Greg tried to lighten the mood by inviting them and Steven to breakfast in a local diner, but it did little to break the tension between the pair. It was so uncomfortable, but however it was for her and Ruby, it was tenfold for Steven. She felt so guilty, putting him in a position and forcing him to be a medium between them. He was so kind, so innocent, and wise beyond his years. She and Ruby always appreciated his kindness and honesty. To see him put in the spot hurt her more than he will ever know. But she still couldn't bring herself to apologize to Ruby. It was her fault after all, all of this was. She should have talked out her problems with Ruby instead of giving her the silent treatment and refusing to acknowledge what Pearl did was wrong. Ruby stomped angrily into the van and sat on the left side, Sapphire on the right, the red and blue gem sandwiching the fidgeting Steven.

The awkward car ride came to an end, to Sapphire's relief. They entered the modest-looking dinner, found some seats in a small booth in the corner and began ordering their breakfast. Again, Steven was sitting in the middle extremely uncomfortably.

Sapphire coughed, looked out the window, and pretended to ignore the present situation.

Ruby POV -

"Not hungry?" Greg asked, looking at Ruby and Sapphire's untouched plates.

"Gems don't need to eat, dad," Steven reminded gently, sending a small piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Garnet likes to eat sometimes.." Greg commented.

"WELL GARNET'S NOT HERE, ISN'T SHE?!" Ruby shrieked, banging her fist against the table and looking away.

"You're shaking the table," Sapphire said.

"Well of course, you don't feel anything!" Ruby laughed. "You don't have an opinion about anything ever, just because you see the future so clearly, right?!"

"This will pass, you're just going to burn yourself out," Sapphire scoffed, looking the other way.

Ruby flipped the table over, sending plates, napkin holders, and salt shakers flying into the air so they shattered on the diner floor. She and Sapphire began to engage in an inscrutable argument.

Teardrops started to form in Steven's eyes. He's had enough of their bickering. Slamming his plate to the ground with the rest of the debris, he stormed out of the restaurant.

\- Garnet POV -

"Steven!" Ruby and Sapphire shouted, running after him into a grassy field adjacent to the isolated diner.

"Just don't!" he yelled back. "Everything has been so awful. It doesn't matter whether we're back at home or on vacation. The negative energy just came with us. I thought you wanted to come with me and my dad to relax and have fun, but all of this arguing has just made it worse."

Silence.

"It's my fault," Ruby admitted pitifully. "I was so angry, I was so stupid. I didn't want to look for a solution like you, Sapphire. I just wanted to have a reason to be mad at you over Pearl."

"I don't think you're stupid!" Sapphire shrieked back. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. I always look at the future like everything is already solved, so I try not to feel things in the present moment. No wonder you think I don't care…"

She began sniffling and tearing up, burying her face into Ruby's chest. She always felt so safe and protected whenever she was near her, even if they were unfused. She made her feel so warm and whole inside, no matter how dire their current scenario was.

"You know what the best part about being unfused is…?" Ruby interrupted after a slight pause.

"Hmm?" Sapphire hummed while Ruby wiped a tear away from her eye. She always liked it when she did that.

"I get to look at you," Ruby smiled.

Sapphire giggled, pushing her away. "Stop it! Steven's right here…"

"There's my Laughy-Sapphy…" Ruby cooed flirtatiously, lifting Sapphire into the air. And there it was. Fusion.

Garnet landed back on her feet. She remembered. Exactly how it felt. Sometimes it was difficult to remember when Ruby and Sapphire were apart, but now that they were together, it was crystal clear. They have always loved each other so much. Over the millennia that they have been together, their affections undulated and curved and changed but still remained somewhat of a constant in their lives. When they fused, everything was in harmony. They worked together in sync like an oiled machine. She has still not genuinely forgiven Pearl yet, but she has finally agreed to move past their differences and continue their relationship despite being betrayed by a friend. And in that moment, this was the most that they could possibly hope for.


End file.
